User talk:InfernoBluu
It was like any other afternoon in Crystal Falls, sunny skies, warm weather. Nothing could change this day, not the craziest or wildest things ever. I sat inside, on my laptop, about to close it. I finished listening to another video my friend Caden sent me, he was always so intent on sending me paranormal things. He sent me the journal entries for Masky and Hoodie just a few minutes ago. I chuckled, just thinking about his determined self. I shut the laptop off, closing it and leaving it on my desk. After swapping clothes, from pajamas to shorts and a plain tee, I ran down the stairs. "Mom, I'm going out." I called, walking past her in the kitchen. My little sister, Mary, sat at the dinner table, about to eat breakfast. "Don't you want to eat first, Cadence?" My mother asked. I kept walking, stopping at the door to pull my shoes on. "Nah, I'm going to Caden's house, he probably has another paranormal thing to show me." "Okay, don't stay out too late Cadence." I nodded and got up, opening the door and stepping out. "See ya later mom! See ya Mary!" Mary waved, and I closed the door. I ran outside. The warm air greeted me, announcing that the summer had arrived and that it wasn't gong to hold off. Just another day I loved. I took a deep breath and took off. Caden's house wasn't very far, I could easily make it by foot. I rushed by, my sneakers hitting the pavement eagerly. He'd be happy to see me at his at house. Step by step I could see his large white house nearing, coming into my vision. I smiled, slowing down. I reached his doorstep, finally, ringing his doorbell. Behind the door, you hear him call, "I'll get it mom!" I giggled. I heard the knob rustle, and the door opened, revealing my tall brunette friend Caden. He grinned and practically pulled me in. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I didn't expect you to come so early." He said it, even though his smile remained. He was famous for it. "Nevermind I said anything, I have something to show you. Mom, I'll be outside!" His mom called an approval, and he grabbed my hand before I could any protests out. Any words, really. We came back outside, Caden leading the way this time. He pulled me out of town, by the time we'd reached the end of Crystal Falls it was almost nightfall. I raised my eyebrows, stopping him short. "Caden, where are we going?! It's almost nighttime for god's sake!" He simply tugged my arm and told me we were already there. I turned around, about to ask him what we were looking at before I saw it. The Crystal Falls Asylum, home of the the suicidal, homocidal, and plain insane people. After a while of staring, Caden smirked and pulled me with him before I could figure out just what we were doing. "C-Caden, I don't think this is a good idea!" I yelled. He just kept pulling, taking me into the building with him. "Caden! Caden stop!" By this time, I was pulling his hand, trying to pry it off. But, unfortunately, he was too strong. I ended up inside the building. The walls were dirty, some smeared in blood. The lights weren't working properly, flickering dangerously above us, setting the creepy mood. You could often here the occupants, small chuckling or maniacal laughter echoing in the building. We kept walking, me gripping Caden's arm tightly. To be honest, and I knew this well, Caden had no right to say this wasn't scary. I could feel his uneasy appearance. We kept walking, our footsteps the only remaining noise. We proceeded down the hallway, until we heard singing. It was a little girl, in a white dress. Blood stains covered her dress. She seemed around 7 or eight in age; what was a little girl doing in here?! I stood, paralyzed, Caden as well. We could only hear her little voice singing. "Red rose, red, rose. Take me away. Take me to a place I know I won't stay. Red rose, red rose, far beyond the sky. Red rose, its time to say goodbye." She kept repeating it. "Red rose, red, rose. Take me away. Take me to a place I know I won't stay. Red rose, red rose, far beyond the sky. Red rose, its time to say goodbye." She sang and sang, until i felt my arm fall. Where did Caden go? "Caden!" I called. Big mistake. The girl ceased he singing. She turned around to face me, her heels clicking and her head down. She raised her arm, a single finger lifted. I trembled. What would she do??? In the next second, I felt something sharp prick my leg. "ow!" I cried, looking down to check it. Embedded in my leg, was a rose thorn. More and more came upon me, hurting more than it should. It was like being stung by bees. Blood trickled all over, thorns still shooting at me. They dug into my skin, and in mere seconds, I felt woozy. I fell to the floor, trying to call Caden, but it was small and feeble. "Caden..." I felt cold almost frozen,just like the dirty tiles. Soon my vision blurred. "Red rose, red rose, take her away. Take her to a place she knows she won't stay. Red rose, red rose, far beyond the sky. Red rose, please tell her it's time to say goodbye." I blacked out, the words she sang echoing in my brain before I faded away, unconscious. "Red rose, red, rose. Take me away. Take me to a place I know I won't stay. Red rose, red rose, far beyond the sky. Red rose, its time to say goodbye."